


Until Dawn One-Shots

by Habibty17



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, Until Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habibty17/pseuds/Habibty17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the characters from the video game Until Dawn get some lovin'.  Reader inserts, original characters and funny imagines can be read right here! Before, during and after the game. Suggestions are welcome and appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn One-Shots

A/N: This first one-shot is written in a Reader/Josh scenario. No smut, just some flirting 'cause I think Josh would be a funny flirt. Enjoy!

***********************************  
The beach looked beautiful this time of year and the salty air was relaxing, making you sigh in satisfaction. 

You chuckled slightly at the squealing Emily who ran away from Mike, a little crab dangling from his finger. "Say hello to Sebastian, Em!" Mike shouted while laughing crazily.

Turning your head towards the sea, you couldn't help but smile at the happy yelps that emitted from your friends. Chris, Josh, Matt, Sam, Beth, Hannah and Jessica were all attempting to play water polo. The only ones who were actually succeeding were Matt and Sam, the most active friends in your tight group. 

Closing your eyes, you laid back on your towel and heaved a deep sigh. "Time to relax," you whispered, already feeling the sun warming your body. 

You frowned when you stopped feeling the warmth and opened your eyes curiously, frowning when you saw a cloud hovering before your precious heating source. 

Huffing, you decided to close your eyes again and wait until the cloud decided to grant you the sunshine again. 

"Hey you."

Mumbling a short greeting, you kept your eyes closed and couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive when you felt Josh taking a seat next to you. 

Your eyes shot open with gasp when you felt cold water droplets all over your body. "Josh!" you shouted, sitting up straight and pointing an accusing finger at his smiling face, "keep your dirty sea water in your hair, you mutt."

"Whoa," Josh laughed before he put a hand against his chest and shot you a mock hurt look, "that hit me right in the feels. Right here," he said, tapping the spot where his heart was beating. 

"Okay," you snorted amusedly, "whatever you say."

You bit your lip and tried to remain cool and collected when you felt him inch his way closer to you. Deciding to calm yourself, you ignored the more-than-just-friendship-feelings and laid back down, hoping your crush hadn't noticed anything weird about you. 

"Josh," you suddenly spoke after a couple of minutes of just laying down, "is it just me or is the sky actually starting to darken?"

Shifting your head, you watched how Josh looked up at the sky. "Yeah," he murmured, "it's starting to look grey."

"Bummer." You sighed before you stood up and began packing your sunscreen and towel in your bag. 

"Nah," Josh shrugged, also standing up and putting an arm around your shoulders with a small smile. You hoped he couldn't hear your heart almost beating out of your chest at the physical contact. "I totally get why, you know."

You dropped your bag, crossed your arms and raised one eyebrow while looking at a smirking Josh. "Of course you do, Joshua."

"I'm serious!" Josh chuckled. "Wanna hear it?"  
"By all means," you nodded, an amused and slightly curious smile gracing your features. What would he come up with now?

"Well," he started saying, shifting you even closer towards him and using his other arm that was not draped across your shoulders to point to the sky, "no wonder the sky is so grey. All the blue is in your eyes."

You snorted in amusement before a laugh escaped your mouth. Your eyes found his and you graced him with a pretty smile before you shook of your nerves and platted him on his tanned cheek. 

Your stomach felt like a jungle full of flapping wings when you felt Josh's arm that was pointing at the sky slide around your waist. You almost felt sorry for doing this. Almost.  
Stepping on your toes, you placed your mouth next to his hear and put your hands on his shoulders. "My eyes are green, Romeo." You whispered, sliding out of his hold quickly and laughing at his shocked expression. 

"Oh come on!" Josh whined, his lips almost forming a pout if it weren't for the slightly amused quirk, "It was perfect! On the spot!"

"And not true!" You pointed out, still laughing slightly at his failed flirting. "It was very cute though. Chris would have been over the moon, I assure you," you told him, sticking your tongue out at him when he send you a dry look. 

"Okay," he shrugged, rubbing his neck slightly before he looked you in the eyes, "it sounded awesome in my head, but you gotta admit, it was way better than the Harry Potter one."

"Totally," you nodded with a sarcastic expression, "the slithering in was a little too much."

"Yeah," Josh sighed, "too much good stuff is bad stuff."

Snorting in amusement, you picked up your bag and shouted a quick "Come on you guys!" at the rest of your friends before you turned back to look at your crush. "Nice try, though."

"Can I at least get a peck on the cheek for authenticity?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows and pointing at his cheek. 

You felt your face heat up at the prospect of pressing your lips against his tanned cheek. Quickly schooling your features, you quirked one eyebrow and gritted your teeth when you noticed the amusement in his eyes. He had noticed your blushing cheeks. 

Damnit.

"Let's get it over with, then." You sighed in fake reluctance before you walked up to him and rose on the tips of your toes to kiss his cheek. You never would have expected what Josh did next.

Before your lips could press against his skin, he quickly put is hands against your cheeks and guided your mouth towards his lips. 

Your eyes widened in surprise and amazement before they fluttered shut when his lips began to hesitantly move against yours. 

You felt how one of his hands buried itself in your hair and you couldn't help but wrap your arms around his shoulders and press yourself even closer against him. 

His lips felt like heaven against yours, and when his tongue begged for entrance you gladly opened your mouth. The moment his tongue came in contact with yours... wow. 

Hearing a whistle, you quickly broke away from Josh and took a few deep breaths before you turned your head towards the high pitched sound. 

You groaned in embarrassment and let your head fall against Josh's chest when you saw Mike and Chris pumping their fists in the air, Sam with her fingers in her mouth producing another whistle and the rest laughing and cheering at the both of you. 

"You look cute when you blush, you know that?"

Lifting your head from his chest, you rolled your eyes at him with a small smile. "You are such a flirt, you know that?"

Grinning, Josh pressed a quick kiss on your lips and ignored the louder cheers coming from your friends. "I know," he winked, "but only with you."

***********************************  
A/N: And that's the first one-shot! Hope you liked it and let me know what you'd like to see next! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved the first one-shot! Comment or message me with an imagine that you would like to see; do not forget to mention the pairing as well, pretty please ;)


End file.
